


【玹昀】来电铃声

by Lynn7



Series: 玹昀 [1]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Relationships: Jaehyun/Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Series: 玹昀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171328
Kudos: 1





	【玹昀】来电铃声

”昀昀昀昀，董思成董思成，昀昀昀昀……“

”思成哥，电话，思成哥……“黄旭熙乱糟糟一颗脑袋从被子里面钻出来，窗帘很厚，一拉起来就昏天黑地。黄旭熙眯起眼，只能看见两张床中间亮的刺眼的手机光。

手机铃声没有一点要停下的样子，黄旭熙挠挠头，张口叫了董思成两句，反倒被一枕头直直拍在脸上，这时候他倒是想起来董思成的一点点起床气，看着对面供起来连头发都看不见的被子，黄旭熙拿起手机划拉开，小小声说话：”喂在玹哥，思成哥还在睡，你有……“

”嘟，嘟，嘟……“

黄旭熙手机往床头柜一扔，又钻回被子里，三两下见周公去了。

等董思成后知后觉发现 kkt 上他的 97 亲故几天没主动说话 ，翻过各种记录才找到通话记录里这条自己一点印象也无的已接来电。董思成这位大哥平时油盐不进，直得跟泥地里挖出来的铁块一样，但他好就好在改直接的时候也一点不会犹豫。

一个电话戳过去：”在玹在玹呐，最近很忙嘛，kkt也是，怎么突然变少了？”

虽然隔着根网线，听着对面若有若无的呼吸声，董思成也能想象出对面那只大白桃捏着手机抿出小梨涡的样子，不由得盒盒盒盒盒笑出来。

“哈，董思成，你真的是。”

“干嘛啦干嘛啦，你不准骗我哈，我都问过了，你现在可没行程啊。”

“干嘛啦干嘛啦，笑你是小猪。”

“你才是！所以干嘛啦，没接你电话？旭熙接了电话？拜托，我们是室友诶！”

”嘟，嘟，嘟……“

郑在玹你好样的。

跟黄旭熙两个人窝在沙发看电影的时候，黄旭熙吭哧吭哧抱着薯片吃，突然转头问”昀昀哥，你为啥给在玹哥设这种铃声啊，听多了不会想打他吗。“

可怜董思成一片薯片嚼了一半，一半被咳了出来。“哈哈哈哈哈，旭熙你要不要喝喝水，我也给你倒一杯哈倒一杯。”我不仅想打他，我还想打你啊大哥。

说久倒也没有很久。董思成靠在阳台上小口喝着橙汁。

那天逃掉无聊团建的时候两个人手上就拿着橙汁，踩着软绵绵又酥脆的落叶。董思成咬着吸管，扭头看隔壁郑在玹半张肉桃子脸藏在围巾里，正举着不知道地上哪里捡来的银杏叶在拍照。换个人看到郑在玹这个样子都要被bking的光闪瞎，但坐在一起的是董思成，是郑在玹的 97 亲故 ，是orange ✖️ lemon cross的关系 。董思成马上举起手机记录下了秋日暖阳下举着手机自拍的郑在玹，头发被阳光打出毛绒绒的柔边，眯眯的眼睛昭示着他的好心情。

董思成没有多想，挪挪屁股两下凑到 郑在玹旁边给他看自己的杰作 。两个人拍拍走走，到林荫路末尾到时候正好阳光拉出长长到影子，两个人的橙汁见底，空杯子当啷一声撞进垃圾桶底部的时候，董思成低头看两个人离得不远的鞋尖，难得生出点怅然若失。

等回宿舍接电话的时候才发现某个人的来电铃声被偷偷改掉了。其实董思成不是很喜欢接电话，那些跳动着的数字和听筒后面熟悉的不熟悉的声音都让他觉得失真，但是划开电话他又忍不住笑出声：“郑在玹你是不是 5 岁 。”

“那也比 3 岁的你大两岁 。”

杯子见底的时候董思成终于舍得拿出手机，主动给对面的笨蛋发消息：“在玹，听说最近叶子变黄了，我们周末出去走走吧。”然后我也要偷偷把你的铃声改掉。

“好。”

”郑在玹郑在玹接电话接电话，郑在玹郑在玹……“

在宿舍听见郑在玹来电铃声的金道英不禁感慨，原来幼稚遇到幼稚并不会一起成长，而是会变成幼稚次方。


End file.
